Young Justice: Be Heard
by stopTM
Summary: AU. Wally as Wen, Artemis as Stella, Dick as Olivia, Megan as Mo, and Connor as Charlie. It features a few other DC Characters in the background too, so look out for them. I may or may not do another story the other way around. BirdFlash. SuperMartian. Maybe Artemis/Zatanna but that would just be at the end, and not important to the story. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Poets. Geniuses. Revolutionaries. Young Justice has been called all of these things. But the real story, the story of how the band came to be, is a mystery to them all.

The lights flickered, the crowd's screaming filled the auditorium as the first song's intro played. The lead singer leaned closer to the microphone, a small smirk in place as he started the concert.

Would you believe it if I said it all started...

"Ooh, yeah. Mm. Breakthrough"

...in detention.

"The rules in here are simple." Miss Lance stated simply, looking over the students she'd have to watch for the next hour. "No eating, no drinking, no sleeping," she sighed before continuing to recite the list she'd been given, "no talking, no tapping, no texting. You break a rule, l add another day of detention. Are we clear?"

Silence.

"Great."

Artemis Crock: lead guitar. Wally West: keyboard. Megan Morse: bass. Conner Kent: drum _god_. And Dick Grayson, future frontman for Young Justice.

It was this ragtag group of five that started it all.

Miss Lance stood suddenly, "Alright. I have decided, rather than let you twiddle your little thumbs for the next hour, we are going to put those thumbs to use." She handed out a few dishrags, "We're gonna clean up around here. We're gonna unpack, and we're gonna turn this storage room into a music room."

She eyed the sad excuse for a classroom, "I mean, we might as well make the best of it, right? We've been banished to the basement." The exposed pipes squeaked before the distinct sound of a toilet flushing was heard overhead.

"Did you hear that?" Miss Lance exclaimed, shocked that the school board would even consider this room _inhabitable_ , much less a classroom. "Ooh. You know what? If they spent a fraction of what that new gymnasium cost to keep this music program alive, I-" another flush.

"Ooh." Miss Lance rose. "That is it. That is it." She repeated.

But if this is good to be told right, it needs to be told from the beginning. The morning it all began.

"Come on, Artemis. You don't wanna be late for your first day, do you?" Mrs. Crock (happily divorced), urged her daughter as she parked. "Look, I know this is hard."

"Transferring to a new school a month into the year?" Artemis sighed, understanding that her mom had her best interests at heart. "It'll be fine."

"Artemis," Her mother sent a look of concern.

Artemis patted her mom's arm, "Trust me, mom, I'll be fine."

"I know that you didn't want to make this move-"

"Gotham Academy is one of the best schools in this region." Artemis informed her "It's for the best."

Miss Crock's phone rang before she could thank her daughter. "Hold that thought." She answered the device. "Hello? Yes, Mr. Johnson. I left the paperwork on your desk..."

Artemis shrugged, escaping the boring one-sided conversation by getting out of the car. She made her way toward the front door, eying the crowd of students stereotypically loitering outside of the school.

"Ho-ho, check out the new girl." One of the multiple jocks taunted.

Artemis rolled her eyes, wherever you were in the nation, jocks were just the same.

A guy beside him smirked, "Nice hair."

Meanwhile, Wally West was at the opposite end of town, impatiently sitting in the front of his Uncle Barry's truck, glaring at the building before him. More specifically his uncle's girlfriend entering.

"Have fun." His uncle waved to Iris as she entered the community college.

"Hey, uncle Barry," Wally turned away from Iris as she waved back, "don't you think it's a little weird that your girlfriend's still in college?"

"She's 28, Wally." Barry shrugged, pulling out of the lot carefully. "She's just taking a photography course."

"Look, uncle B, when guys go through midlife crisis, they- They buy a sports car, right?" Wally encouraged. "What do you say? We turn in the truck, get a sports car?" He paused, adding. "I would fully support that."

Barry rolled his eyes at his nephew's behavior. "Give Iris a chance, for me."

"Why is everything about Iris?" Wally pouted. "'Iris wants Chinese food.' 'Let's watch Iris's favorite show.' 'Can't pick you up from piano practice, Iris called.'"

"Hey, I apologized for that." Barry defended.

"Yeah, I know." Wally stared out the window at the trees passing by, glaring at the university fading in the distance. "You know, whatever. Just hurry up. I'm gonna be late for my history presentation."

Barry laughed, "Sorry, Wally."

While Wally was dealing with his uncle, Connor was facing the issue that was his perfect older brother.

"Are you excited, Connor?" Mrs. Kent looked back at her youngest son with a smile, which he returned with a confused look. "Soccer tryouts are today." She clarified, unphased.

He paused, pretending he'd remembered. "Oh. Right. Yeah, I'm- I'm thrilled."

"Oh, your mother-" Mr. Kent started.

"We." Mrs. Kent urged.

"-thought you might like to have this with you today, for luck." Connor's father handed him a worn out soccer ball. "It was your brother's."

His mom held back a sob, "Clarke scored the winning goal at state finals with that ball."

"Mom, what are you crying for?" Conner fumbled with the soccer ball, "Clarke's just away at college."

"I... Oh." Mrs. Kent pouted, missing her oldest son as her youngest headed toward his doom: high school, noticing Megan Morse as he headed to the door.

"Whoa. Uh." She was pulled back to her car by her dad.

"Remember, Megan, you need to speak to your teachers about extra credit." He insisted. "Get your GPA up for the college applications."

"But that's a couple of years away yet." Megan started to walk away again, only to be pulled back.

"It's never too soon to think about your future, sweetie. Understand?"

Megan nodded, starting to make her escape again, to be pulled back a third time. "Yes, Papa."

"Is that...?" He eyed her, with borderline concern. "Is that lipstick you're wearing?"

Megan pretended to be shocked at the accusation. "No, Papa."

"Because you're too young for that sort of thing." Mr. Morse pointed out.

"Yes, Papa. I'm late. Um..." She slipped from his grip, "Bye, Papa!"

"Meg-" she'd succeeded in her escape, though, so he simply called "Don't forget, extra credit." As his daughter ran through the hallway.

"Please don't see me." She repeated quietly as she avoided her boyfriend, making her way toward the girl's bathroom.

The bell rang through the halls, a warning to students who were still loitering, as Barry's truck pulled up and Wally ran past.

"Have fun." Barry called as he pulled away.

Dick, however, was not as lucky as Wally to get a ride. Or, he'd told his ride that he preferred to be environmentally friendly. Whatever that meant. It was easier to explain than being dropped off by Bruce Wayne's butler.

Chaining his bike, he managed to spill my bag's contents. Muttering a "Way to go, Dick." As Wally ran passed him.

Megan snuck out of the girl's bathroom to bump into her boyfriend, Logan Chase. "Hey. There you are."

"Hey, Logan. You scared me."

"Well, I've been looking all over for you, angelfish." He took her hand in his, starting down the hall. "So the band and I, we're gonna ditch this morning, head on over to to practice for the Halloween Bash." He paused, stopping the duo's stride with a smile. "Wanna come?"

"Sure, I'd love-" her father's warning ran through her head. "I can't."

"What? Come on, Meg." Logan held both of her hands. "We barely see each other as it is."

Megan thought about it. "Well, maybe this Saturday. I'll tell my dad that I've got a study group, or-"

"No, you know I got Mudslide Crush rehearsals all weekend, plus soccer practice." Logan sighed. "Come on. Just this once?" He pouted, knowing he could get her way more easily that way. "For me? Don't worry about Wilson, all right? He's with the new girl."

Speaking of the new girl, Artemis was seated across from the principal, a Mr. Slade Wilson. He invoked fear in student's hearts with just a glance. Some students had even nicknamed him Deathstroke. Yet Artemis had faced worse.

"Artemis is actually very excited to be attending school here." Mrs. Crock sat beside her daughter, a small smile in place, trying to not feel intimidated with the man's almost threatening gaze upon her.

"Yes, I can see that." He turned back to Artemis, eying her shirt. "But I'm afraid that shirt is..."

She looked at the simple print, it only held two words. "What? Is there a dress code here?"

"Well, heh, no, but there is an unwritten line, and that shirt crosses it." Slade smiled though, it looked more pained than his previous expression.

"What about freedom of expression? Do you have that here?" Artemis read the simple words: _question authority_. It wasn't like she was planning anything, she'd just found the shirt funny at the time. It really added to the badass image she was aiming for.

"Artemis, just...cover up for the day, okay?" Her mom handed her the cardigan she was wearing with a sigh. Agreeing with her daughter because, honestly, it was just a shirt.

"Artemis, is it?" Mr. Wilson said with another fake smile. "l run a tight ship here. I don't know how they did things back in Star City, but in my school, students respect the rules." He paused, adding. "Written...and unwritten."

Artemis looked away, before noticing a couple in one of the multiple security feeds. She nodded toward the screen, making Slade turn towards it. He quickly paused it to zoom into the two teenagers. With a smirk he got both faces: Megan Morse, and Logan Chase.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please don't call my dad." Megan didn't even wait to fully be in the office before she begged. She had known they'd be caught, but of course she couldn't refuse Logan's pout. "He doesn't even want me alone with a boy. If he found out I skipped class with one, he'd never let me out of the house."

"This is your first infraction." Slade noted. "You are on the honor roll."

Megan nodded, hoping to get a light sentence.

Mr. Wilson adjusted his name plate. "I won't call your father."

"Thank you–"

"This time." He glared. "But if I ever catch you skipping class again..." He started writing her detention slip.

Megan assured him with a thankful smile. "You won't, I promise."

In class, however, Wally was not thankful. He was half asleep because of Iris's early morning workout routine. Apparently since Barry didn't want to do it, he'd 'volunteered.' Meaning Barry had thrown him under the bus. _Again_.

"That's why the American Revolution was so important." Kori finished, lowering her notecard.

"Thank you, Kori. Very nice." Mr. Jones nodded. "Alright. Wallace, you're up."

"What?" Wally sat up quickly. The class snickered.

Mr. Jones sighed. "We're waiting."

"One second, sir." Wally mumbled, starting to go through his folder. "I'm sorry." He flipped through the folder, confused. "Sorry. Um..." He mumbled. "This can't be happening."

"Hi. I'm sorry to interrupt." Someone at the door lifted a red folder, looking nervous. "Wally, I have your folder."

A student whistled. "Check out Wally's mommy."

"You must be Wallace's mother." Mr. Jones eyed the duo wearily.

"No, I'm-" Iris started.

"She's not my mom, okay?" Wally practically growled. "Are you kidding me? Look at her." He gestured toward Iris. "Are- are you stupid?"

There was a pause before Wally realized what he'd said, and Mr. Jones wrote up a detention.

Meanwhile, Logan sat outside the principal's office, having already received his threat, waiting to hear his girlfriend's. "So..?" He stood as she slipped out of the office.

"Detention." She held up the slip. "But at least we'll be together, right?" Logan avoided her gaze. "Right?"

"No, he actually let me off with a warning." He seemed almost ashamed at the statement.

"A warning?" Megan raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." Logan nodded. "You know, I got soccer practice, some big games coming up. I just can't miss them." He shrugged. "But I'll see you after school, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Megan nodded. "Alright. Unbelievable." She mumbled deciding to join her fellow students at lunch, passing an angry music teacher on her way.

Miss Lance was angry, but she was also on a mission. Correction: she was pissed on a mission. It took her nearly three hours simply looking for Slade, only to find him parading around the school on a hoverboard.

"What can I tell you, Dinah?" Mr. Wilson glided carelessly past the music teacher.

"That you put the same value on the arts as you do sports." Dinah followed him. "You've cut the music budget to zero. You've moved my classroom down to the basement. And for what? Some gymnasium?"

He spun around, right in her face. "Whoa. This is not 'some gymnasium.' Sports bring donors, donors bring money, and money makes my school run." He turned back around, moving faster than Miss Lance could even try.

" _Your_ _school_?" She accused quickly.

He spun back. Possibly closer this time. "Times are tough, Dinah. Someone's gotta make the hard decisions around here, and that someone is moi." He continued on his way, passing the broom closet Dick had been avoiding his peers in.

"'I'm Nobody. Who are you? Are you nobody too?'" He read, biting into his apple with a sigh. "Heh. Well, that would be a yes." Suddenly, his apple was on the ground, and so was he, causing majority of the cleaning supplies to fall over in a loud crash.

The door opened to reveal Slade 'Deathstroke' Wilson with a glare that could kill, handing him a detention slip. Dick simply nodded, accepting the slip and trying not to knock over the broom that was precariously balanced on his leg. Though, it was technically free period. And technically not against the rules to hide away in the janitor's closet.

Connor's free period, however, was being taken by the only thing he didn't want to be doing: soccer tryouts.

"Here we go, hustle up. Move it, move it." The coach called over the field. "Come on, let's make a move."

One of the team members (honestly it was mostly decided who was on the team) kicked a ball at Connor. Smirking as it hit him in the head, making him trip over the soccer ball he'd been forced to bring along.

"Tommy, cut it out, dude." Logan pushed his friend.

"Keep it going. Keep it going. Kent, come on, get with the program." The coach called. This kid was nothing like his brother. If they didn't look like the same person, the man wouldn't have believed they were related. "No, no, Kent, you gotta kick the ball. Like...that." He gestured toward Tommy, who was kicking the ball toward the goal with a smirk.

Once the coach turned away though, Tommy kicked it directly towards Connor, hitting him, once again, in the head.

"That's it. You know what?" Connor lifted the soccer ball he'd been given. "I don't wanna play soccer, I don't want your abuse, and I certainly don't want my brother's ball." He aimed for Tommy, but he ducked, making the ball hit their coach.

"Yeah, I think he did that on purpose, coach." Tommy smirked, feigning innocence.

Connor seethed, glaring at the soccer player.


	3. Chapter 3

The advertisement played poorly on the screen, mostly muscles and what looked like sweat. It was meant to show off the new company's sports drink or whatever. None of the students really cared. Even if it had paid for a new gym.

"Welcome to our first assembly in our new gym, generously funded by our school sponsor, TurboBlast." Slade smiled, adding. "Drink of champions."

"Yeah. Whoo!" Tommy called.

"You the man, Wilson." Another soccer player called.

Only the jocks pretended to be interested.

"Our assembly today is about-Are you ready?-personal empowerment." Mr. Wilson spoke enthusiastically.

"Hi." A girl smiled at Artemis, it seemed even more forced than most.

"Hi." Artemis smiled back. Not knowing what else to do. She was told to make nice.

"That's right. Dig deep inside, find the power within..."

The girl smirked, "Why don't you, uh, find another seat?"

Artemis kept up her 'nice' attitude. "Why don't you make me?"

Tommy, behind her, snickered.

"-excel not only on the field, they excel in life."

"All right, move it." The girl pushed the soccer player, and he complied as Artemis smirked at her.

"What a freak." The girl mumbled.

"A student who's willing to take risks. An empowered student. And by empowerment, I mean going above and beyond what's expected of you."

"You want empowered students?" Artemis eyed her shirt.

"Now, I know it's all within you, and you know it is as well."

She glared at the podium. "Then you're gonna get them."

"On behalf of TurboBlast, all our coaches-"

She stood, unbuttoning her cardigan. "My shirt, my decision. Okay?" The entire auditorium seemed to stare at her. "Don't let your school take away your rights. Okay? Be heard. Use your voice."

"Come on." Someone behind her called, probably the people from before.

"He can't tell you what to wear, who to be." She glared straight at Slade. "You can wear what you want. We can wear whatever we want."

"Whoo!" Someone called, a few more people joining her in standing.

"Come on!"

"Sit down." Someone else called.

"I can wear my own T-shirt." Artemis gestured toward her shirt. "Wear whatever kind of shirt you want. Today, tomorrow."

Inspirational words, you'd think. Especially after Wilson's little speech about being yourself or whatever. Turns out, being yourself is only okay if you go with what other people are doing.

Artemis pushed past a groups of cheerleaders, following the directions on her detention slip, taking the elevator. Once she was in the basement, though, she was completely lost.

"You lost?" A guy noticed her, walking with her.

"Oh, no, I'm just looking-" she held up her slip.

"Detention, huh? Follow me." The kid started down the hall. "I'm Tim by the way."

"What is this place?" Artemis gestured around, noticing more students than she had seen all day.

"This is the underground." Tim gestured toward the entire hallway. "Anime club. Hey, Alex. Are you watching that fishing anime again?" A girl nodded, and the duo continued their walk to detention.

"Shakespeare society. Chess club." They stopped at a chess table after passing a room filled with Romeo and Juliet quotes. "He hasn't found a partner in months." Artemis nodded, admiring the guy who simply smiled at her before they kept going.

"Ballet." Tim pointed to a room.

"And one, and two..." A voice called from inside in perfect rhythm.

"Mathletes." He gestured towards a chalk board filled with problems, a few students trying to solve them. "Art club." Tim nodded towards a painting, complimenting the artist with a "Looking good, honey."

"Even the school newspaper." Tim greeted the editor, "Steph, you doing good?" The girl nodded. Tim smiled before turning back to Artemis. "Anything that doesn't fit Slade's mold, you'll find it down here. Oh. This is my stop, AV club."

"You're telling me Wilson just stuck your clubs in the basement?" Artemis raised an eyebrow.

Tim shrugged. "Pretty much. Unless you're wearing a varsity jacket or a cheer skirt, you're basically-"

"Invisible." Artemis finished.

"See? You're catching on already." He nodded, pointing. "Detention's at the end of the hall. Good luck."

There is a moment where the stars align and fates collide, creating that perfect union.

This was that moment.

"I am gonna give Slade Wilson a piece of my mind, and while I do, I want you guys to just start  
cleaning up or something around here." Dinah gestured vaguely before marching out of the sorry excuse of a classroom.

"She can't make us clean." Artemis glared around the room as Dick got up, tripping over his chair in the process. "It's cruel and unusual punishment."

"Welcome to high school." Connor leaned back in his chair.

"This school stinks." Artemis growled.

"Can you guys just do what Miss Lance asked and be quiet?" Megan glared, spraying something onto one of the pianos. "Okay? I'm not getting another detention because of you people."

Connor tapped his fingers on the desk, starting to get a rhythm to the dripping water from one of the many pipes. Wally, who'd been moving random boxes around, starting throwing his keys back and forth, following the rhythm easily. Megan started spraying the cleaner to the rhythm subconsciously as Artemis tapped on her leg.

The beat continued, Connor taking out his drum sticks as he approached the set. Artemis had abandoned cleaning to clap to the 'song' the group was making. Megan sighed, setting down the bottle and starting to play the bass Wally had uncovered.

Wally followed her bass with a few xylophone notes, Dick looking on with a small smile. Artemis noticed a guitar, quickly pulling it down from its shelf. The group had basically already formed a band.

The music played a quick intro, and Dick sighed, knowing he'd regret this later as he began to sing along quietly.

"Take a look around, who would have thought we'd all be here?

So let's mess around, 'cause the future is unclear

We got nothing better to do, we're just trying to get through.

Can you hear me? Can you hear me?

Yeah.

Let the music groove you, let the melody move you.

Feel the beat and just let go. Get the rhythm into your soul.

Let the music take you, anywhere it wants to.

When we're stuck and can't get free, no matter what, we'll still be singing.

Come on, come on,

Turn up the music.

It's all we got, we're gonna use it.

Come on, come on.

Turn up the music.

Yeah."

Throughout the song, the group messed around (mostly Richard), resulting in them all wearing assorted props from the music room.

"That was so cool." Wally exclaimed, not even noticing Miss Lance walking into the classroom.

"That was awesome." Artemis confirmed.

Megan seemed to be the first to notice the teacher. "Oh, I'm really sorry. We just started to, um..."

"We were just..." Dick mumbled.

"Shh. Shh." Miss Lance shushed them.

"We weren't..." Connor tried, not sure what to say, really.

"I..." Artemis thought for a minute, still not sure what she was going to say.

"Uh-" Wally didn't even have anything to add as Megan sat back down.

"Shh! Let me think. I need to think." Dinah mumbled, quickly turning to Dick. "You." She pointed.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna sit down." He quickly sat, avoiding all eye contact.

"Richard." Miss Lance tried to get his attention. "Richard, you have a beautiful voice."

He blushed at that, still avoiding her gaze.

"Your band, it's a gift." She smiled genuinely.

"We're not a band." Wally stated, moving towards his seat, followed by Artemis and Connor.

"We don't even know each other." Artemis shrugged.

"You were meant to play together." Miss Lance made her way to the front of the room. "It's- It's destiny. Oh, come on. You don't have a moment like that and just ignore it. People, they- They need to hear you. Shoot. That'll show Brenigan." She paused, almost thinking about it. "That will show Brenigan. That's it. Rising Star. Ah! Rising Star."

Artemis seemed to be the only one who didn't know what that was, "Rising what?"

"Rising Star." Dick seemed disgusted by the words.

"It's a talent competition." Megan clarified. "Winner gets a record deal."

"And some serious air time." Connor added.

Wally started singing the jingle from the show, and Connor added a beat. They made a little remix before Miss Lance interrupted.

"Just think, you guys. You can show everyone around here that sports isn't the only thing that matters." She stated seriously. "So. What do you think? You in?"

"Pass." Artemis leaned back in her chair.

"What?"

"It's ridiculous." She shrugged.

Dinah sighed. "Okay." Moving onto Megan.

"I really can't." She explained. "Between my AP classes and violin lessons..."

"Yeah, I've- I've got stuff." Connor said almost too quickly.

"Stuff." Dinah stated with an eye roll. "Okay, well, then, what about you, Richard?"

"I don't sing." Dick mumbled out.

"Uh, we just heard you sing." Miss Lance glanced at the disgaurded instruments.

Dick shook his head, feeling nauseous at the thought of it. "Well, yeah, but that wasn't real, like-Like on a stage. I can't do that."

"Oh, come on. Sure you can." Dinah assured.

"No, no, trust me, it wouldn't be pretty." He insisted. "The last time I performed on-stage was my first-grade recital." He shuddered at the thought. "Five minutes into 'Baa, Baa, Black Sheep' I threw up down Garfield Logan's back."

"Yeah, I remember that." Wally chuckled. "That was hilarious."

"No, it was humiliating." Dick corrected. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"Well, I-I guess that counts me out, right?" Wally shrugged, pretending not to care. "Can't really enter a competition with one man in a band. You know, unless you're thinking of a solo career." He paused. "Which I'd be happy to consider."

"Guys, Mudslide Crush are entering. We wouldn't have a shot." Connor fumbled with his pencil.

"He's right." Megan had heard her boyfriend's band, and they were definitely good. :They're amazing."

"They're not that amazing." Connor mumbled.

Artemis hadn't heard of the band, but she agreed. "Well, if we don't stand a chance against these Mudslide guys, then why bother, right?"

"Because, you said it yourself," Dinah smirked. "you deserve to be heard."


	4. Chapter 4

"Bruce?" Dick called when he'd gotten home. It wasn't exactly close to the school, but he was sure his adoptive father would be wondering where he was. "Alfred?"

"Evening, master Richard, how was school?" Alfred appeared at the stairwell. He obviously knew that Dick was late, but didn't mention it. Probably for the teenager's own good since he didn't want to talk about detention much.

"It was... Educational." Dick nodded at his choice of words. "Where's Bruce?"

"He will be here for dinner, but wound up having to work a bit later than usual." Alfred started towards the kitchen. Dick followed. "And, by the way, your secret is safe with me."

"What secret, Al?" The younger asked.

"I'm sure we all know that school was over quite some time ago, sir." Alfred smirked slightly at the boy's reaction.

"Thanks, Alfred," Dick smiled. "You're the best."

"So I've been told, sir."

* * *

"Hey there, Wally." Barry greeted his nephew. "We're going out for a ride. Wanna come?" Iris was seated on one of the family's horses, along with Barry.

"No, I don't like to ride." Wally glared at Iris, but pretended not to, turning back to Barry.

His uncle seemed confused. "Yes, you do."

"No, I don't." Wally confirmed.

"Come on, Wally. Since when don't you like to ride your horse?"

Wally eyed Iris once again, and Barry sighed. "Come along, m'lady. We are going for a ride." He stated pointedly as the two rode off, leaving Wally to glare at their retreating figures.

* * *

Megan was practicing violin, her dad seemed pleased with this, leaving the room just as she started to play the song from earlier. It was a little different, but she couldn't really get the song out of her head.

Connor was having the same problem, though it was hard to tell with his drum set. Honestly, you can't really play a melody with those.

"Connor!" His mom called over his music. "So? How were soccer tryouts?"

"Well, um they were..." He thought about his answer, unsure. "Great."

"Oh!" Mrs. Kent seemed oddly surprised for someone who thought her son was actually good at soccer.

"It went- It went great." Connor lied.

"I knew it. I knew it." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Why don't you come in now and hit the books? You're never gonna make it to Stanford with your brother whacking away at these drums every day, are you?" Mrs. Kent insisted. "Come on. Start with your math."

* * *

"Yuck, mom." Artemis stared through the peephole at her mom's new potential boyfriend. She'd been trying to get a good date for months, and honestly, this one was definitely the worst one yet.

"Artemis, give him a chance." Paula moved her daughter out of the way, looking through the peephole before turning back to her daughter.

"So, I'm assuming you want me to answer, and tell him he has the wrong house while you go order takeout?" The teenager offered.

Her mom sighed, nodding. "I'm glad I raised you right."

* * *

"Good morning, Mesa High." The intercom was so easily hacked, especially at the beginning of the year. But after a few attempts it'd become boring to tamper with the way Mr. Wilson's voice sounded through the halls.

"Yes, it's that time of year again. You have to get out there and vote, because guess what." A pause. "Yes, I have been nominated, yet again, for School Administrator of the Year. Let's keep that winning streak alive. Okay. Vote today, the polls are open all day. There's extra credit involved."

Connor snickered at the announcement just as his phone went off. A text from Artemis simply reading 'fluke or destiny? We need to talk. -Artemis.'

Megan, again in the girl's bathroom, revived the same text.

Dick, leaning against his locker, opened his phone to see it only to have a phone appear next to his as Wally had appeared out of nowhere.

"You think this is about the band?" He asked, causing Dick to nearly fall over, walking into the locker open in front of him as he mumbled something about class before walking away.

"We talked about this." Megan stated as the waiter served their group pizza after school. "It's not gonna happen."

"Sure it is." Artemis took a slice. "l signed us up for Rising Star this morning."

Connor stared at her like she was crazy. "We're not experienced enough." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Which is why I also signed us up for Halloween Bash." Artemis encouraged.

"What? Wait, how'd you pull that off?" Wally pretended not to notice Megan choking on her drink.

Artemis smirked. "It's amazing what a principal will agree to if he thinks his new 'problem student' is channeling her energy into something productive."

Wally nodded thoughtfully. "Hmm."

"Goofing around in detention does not make us a band." Megan insisted.

"So we'll practice." Artemis shrugged, turning to Connor. "You have real drums, right?"

"Yeah." He nodded weakly.

"See?" She turned back to Megan. "I didn't even know that."

"Okay, so, what are we gonna play?" Dick raised an eyebrow.

"You could write our songs." Wally encouraged.

"Me?" He looked nauseous again.

"Yeah." Wally eyed him nervously. "That one you did the other day was pretty amazing."

"Mm-hm." Artemis agreed.

"That was nothing." Dick mumbled. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Wait." Megan realized something was off. "We can't play the Bash. Mudslide Crush is playing."

"And we are opening for them." Artemis clarified. "I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I don't wanna be some random face in a yearbook. Or a kid people vaguely recall passing in the halls. I wanna be heard."

Silence.

"Wally and I are in. Who's with us?"

Another pause.

Megan sighed. "I'll give it a shot."

"Really?" Artemis smiled, a genuine one.

"Yeah." She confirmed. "But only if everyone else agrees. Just one practice. If it works, great. If not, I'm out."

"Alright." Wally and Artemis high fived, turning to Dick.

"Hey." Wally said quietly. "Come on. Say you'll try."

"Please." Artemis begged. "It'll be fun."

"It'll be so much fun." Wally agreed. "Pretty please, sugar on top?"

Artemis continued. "You will have so much fun."

"Okay, okay. I'll do it." Richard sighed.

The group turned towards Connor, who looked nervous.

"You know what?" He pulled out a quarter. "Heads, we do it. Tails, we don't."

One of the misconceptions about Young Justice is that they were a natural fit from the start. Totally not true. The fact that the coin landed on heads was probably a mistake at first.

"Come on, Connor. It's a simple four-four beat." Artemis groaned. "You're not even trying. It's B to B-flat, back to B, then an F-sharp. Ready?" Everyone was off, Dick didn't even come in, too scared to think about it. Wally glared at the piano keys.

"Okay, this isn't working." Megan groaned.

"We'll get it. We just need to keep practicing." Artemis assured. "Also, maybe we need to go  
a little more hardcore."

Megan fumbled with the bass before taking if off. "That's it. I'm out of here."

"What? You're just gonna stomp away?" Artemis glared.

"Yeah, come on. Don't leave." Dick sighed.

"In case you guys hadn't realized, I'm classically trained." Megan turned toward the group. "On the _violin_. I don't play whatever this is."

"I'm- I'm out too." Connor mumbled.

Artemis's glare moved to him. "What?"

"Guys, look. Come on. We can work this out." Wally suggested weakly.

"Yeah. Yeah, Wal's right. Maybe if we just take it from the top  
one more time?" Dick agreed.

"They're quitting before we've even started." Artemis accused.

"Shut up, Artemis." Connor glared.

"Wait, Meg." Dick tried.

"Megan." Artemis called at the same time.

"Please, don't. Wait." Dick was too flustered to even try anymore as Wally started the intro once again.

Connor almost obligatorily made his way to the drum set.

"Can you see me?

'Cause I'm right here.

Can you listen?

'Cause I've been trying to make you notice what it would mean to me,

To feel like somebody.

We've been on our way to nowhere, tryin' so hard to get there.

And I say,

Oh, we're gonna let it show.

We're gonna just let go of everything, holding back our dreams.

And try to make it come alive.

Come on, let it shine so they can see, we were meant to be

Somebody.

Somebody.

Somebody, yeah.

Somebody.

Somehow, someday, someway,

Somebody."

Through the song, once again, the band seemed to grow closer. All picking up their instruments.

"Dickie, did you really write that?" Artemis asked with a grin.

"Yep." He responded. Popping the p.

"You guys," she started, grinning widely. "We are so winning a record deal."


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours after band practice, Megan found herself at a gig for her boyfriend's band: Mudslide Crush. The group was well known through the school, and one of the best bands in town. Overall, they were booked pretty often.

"So Wilson took away half my set for the Halloween Bash." Tommy stated bitterly to a group of girls that tended to flock toward him during these events.

"What?" The girl beside him asked as he unloaded some of their gear.

"Yeah, I know. The guy's insane. I mean, what is he gonna do? I mean, I'm the man, alright?" Tommy asked, taking one of the speakers to the stage they'd set up.

"Hey, what's up?" Logan took Megan's hands as she snuck backstage. "I didn't think you were gonna make it. So how'd you get out of the house, Angelfish?"

"Um, I told my dad I had a study group." She smiled.

"I mean- I mean, what does Deathstroke expect me to do? Jump up and down?" Tommy returned to get some wires. Still fired up. "Like, 'Oh, I get to play half my set?' No."

Megan raised an eyebrow. "What's he talking about?"

"Eh, it's nothing." Logan shrugged. Only a little angry about the show anyway. "Come on, don't worry about it."

"Just tell me." Megan insisted.

Logan watched Tommy gossip with a sigh. "Slade told us we don't get the full set at the Halloween Bash."

"So..."

"So you know that new girl, Artemis?" Logan practically spat the name. Megan didn't notice.

"Mm-hm." She nodded.

"Yeah, well, I guess she told Wilson she has some band, and Miss Lance is in on it." He muttered.

"Miss Lance is a really talented music teacher, actually." Megan defended.

"Yeah, whatever." Logan grunted. "I mean, that's not the point. The point is, this so-called band has half our stage time now. It's nuts. You don't cancel the Crush."

"Um, do you know who else is in the band?" Megan asked nervously.

"Nope. Just a bunch of nobodies."

"It's me." Megan stated quickly.

"What?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"I'm in the band." Megan repeated more clearly. "I play bass."

"I mean, you're kidding, right?"

"No." Megan tried not be offended. "Actually, we're not bad. I mean, we met in detention. We're just opening for you."

"Look, Meg, I mean, if you wanna be in the band, that's great. You could play backup guitar for me  
or something." Logan shrugged. "But, come on, joining a band that's taking half our night from us?" He ran a hand through her hair carefully. "What's up with that?"

Megan raised an eyebrow. "What, so now it's _your_ night?"

"Yeah. I mean, my music, it's-" he tried to find the right words. "It's important to me. You know that."

"Well, maybe my music is important to me too." The rivaling bassist turned away from her boyfriend.

"I'm sure it is. It's just... Just think about it, okay?" Logan smiled weakly, gently pulling her back. "I mean, I really don't want this to come between us."

Megan let out a sigh. "Me either. It's..."

"Good. Good." Logan kissed the top of her head with a grin. "Now, I'll be back in a little bit, okay?"

"I'm taking that band down one way or another, okay?" Tommy spoke loudly to the girls.

"Tommy. We're up, my man." Logan interrupted.

"All right, let's do this thing. Let's do it." He smirked, taking the stage easily.

"Who's that trying to talk to me?

Standing over there, looking like a wannabe.

Keep me on ice, subzero degrees.

I'm so solid that you can't see through me.

We rock the stage like a playoff game.

Don't have to say it. You know my name.

Three-point shot. No time on the clock.

And the crowd goes wild.

Are you ready or not?

Oh!

And the crowd goes Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

And the crowd goes Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh.

And the crowd goes

I'm a superstar, and I got a cool car

And the girls like me better than whoever you are

'Cause I make your day

Let me hear you say Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!"

"We're Mudslide Crush. Thank you for coming out. Whoo!" Logan called through the crowd before the night was over.

* * *

"What's going on?" Artemis followed Wally to the elevator, receiving more glares than usual on their way.

"Mudslide Crush." Wally explained. "They're mad we cut their show short."

Artemis nodded, already knowing this. "So?"

"So, they're the cool guys. The pride of Mesa High." Wally pressed the button for the elevator.

"And what are we?" Artemis inquired.

Wally thought about it for a second. "We are rash-like, persistent."

"Hmm." Artemis paused. " _Excellent_."

The doors opened, "After you." Wally gestured for her, following after.

"I see everyone brought their official underworld badges." Connor held up a lemonade from the machine outside the music room. It was the only machine in the school that didn't hold the terrible TurboBlast logo. Which made it by far the best.

"Yeah." Most of the group called, looking up their cans.

"We're subterranean and we're proud." Artemis announced. "Alright. First order of business: a band name. We need one for the fliers."

"Right." Megan nodded.

"Okay, okay. What about Static?" Connor offered.

Assorted forms of 'no' filled the room.

Artemis grinned. "Um... The Anarchists?"

"No." Megan said a little too quickly.

"Well, that's not so bad." Dick mumbled.

"The Anarchists." Artemis waved her hands dramatically.

Megan squirmed at the thought of it. "No." She repeated.

Dick nodded. "No, no, you're right, it's terrible." He paused. "Um, I'm gonna go get another lemonade."

"Alright, look, guys, I got one." Wally searched through his notebook. "Um, let me just find it." He turned another page. "Oh! 'Wally.'"

" _Wally_?" Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"He's kidding, right?" Connor asked.

"Come on." Wally insisted. "It's the whole one-name thing. You know, like, um... Mm... Like Bon Jovi."

"Or Cher." Megan offered sarcastically.

Dick ran into the room, holding a paper, lemonade forgotten. "Back off the bash."

"What kind of band name is that?" Wally stared at Dick for a minute.

"I love it." Connor stated.

"No, this was on the door." Richard handed them the paper and everyone looked worriedly at it.

The sign read a in red marker, to simulate blood, "'Back off the bash.' Making each member of the band a little more nervous.

Connor read the sign with a sigh. "So we're not going with that one?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning." Announcements. Everyone's favorite time of the day. "Over the weekend, I was notified that there was gum found underneath the seats of the new bleachers in the gym. This is a personal affront to me. I've assigned seven students as our..."

Megan sat in front of Logan at lunch. "You haven't called me back."

"Sorry. You know, I've just been distracted." Logan slowly started to repackage his lunch. "Got band rehearsals, soccer practice. I mean, you know how it is, right?"

"Okay, is that what this is about?" Megan glared. "The band?"

"No, no." Logan made eye contact with someone from another table that gestured for him to join. "That is all. You know, I gotta go. I'll call you, all right?"

"Sure you will." Megan sighed, and Connor, a few tables away, rushed over to comfort her.

"If a guy doesn't call for a few days, should the girl worry? Do guys do that? You're a guy, right?" Megan asked all at once.

"Heh. Wow." Connor didn't know how to answer.

Megan sighed into a smile. "No, I just mean, like, you're my friend. You're not, like, a 'guy' guy."

"Yeah, that's not really helping." Connor smiled weakly.

Wally stood at the end of the table, having been eating with Connor until he up and left. "What's up. Am I interrupting?"

Across the lunchroom, Dick was buying himself the atrocious energy drink that was sponsoring their school when a girl took his.

"Thanks. My favorite." She smirked.

"Could I just have-?" He went to reach for it, only to be confronted by Tommy.

"So hey, you're the lead singer of the new band, right?"

"Yeah." Dick gave up on getting his drink. Honestly, he could afford another.

"Oh, then why don't you just belt one out for us?" Tommy smirked. "Show us what you've got."

"Could you just leave me alone?" Dick begged.

"What's going on?" Wally was taller than Tommy, but at the same time he was scrawnier. Making this fight a little unfair.

The girl beside Dick eyed the group. "We're just making small talk."

"Tommy, come on, bro." Wally tried to calm him down. "Just leave him alone."

"And are you gonna make me?" Tommy got up in his face.

"You're being a creep, Tommy." Megan tried but just got brushed away.

"So if you're not gonna make me, then who's gonna make me?" Tommy poked Wally's chest on the 'you're.'

"Me." Connor muttered. "That's who."

"You?" Tommy snickered.

"Yeah." Conner confirmed.

"Yeah?" Tommy pushed Wally away.

"Yeah." Conner nodded finally.

Tommy grabbed him easily. "Yeah, okay."

"Can't-? Can't we talk this through?" Connor tried to back up.

Tommy pretended to think about it. "No, we can't talk it through, no."

"Wally?" Connor called. "Wally?"

"Yeah?" Wally walked up beside Tommy, looking over the situation.

"A little help here, please?" Conner begged.

Wally looked directly at Tommy, a few inches from his face. "No, no, I'm a lover, not a fighter, bro."

Tommy pushed him out of the way.

"Perfect." Connor muttered.

"Go help him." Megan pushed him back but Wally didn't budge.

"Can you just make it quick?" Connor asked carefully.

"Make it quick? Yeah." Tommy responded.

"I have a better idea." Artemis tapped Tommy's shoulder.

He turned, seeing Artemis with a can of lemonade. "What?"

She held up a finger. "One second." She sipped the lemonade carefully, spitting the mouthful at Tommy.

The group snickered.

"You think it's funny? Is that what it is?" Tommy glared at the group, marching right for Wally, Megan, and Dick.

The group quickly all went to defend each other, and, let's just say every member managed to get a good hit in (including Tommy, unfortunately).

"Guys, stop it. Break it up here, break it up." Wilson zipped in on his hover board. "Step away from the puddle, people. What is going on here?"

Tommy, managed to explain, his two friends on his side. "Principal Wilson, I went to go get a TurboBlast, and they just start threatening me. Next thing you know it, lemonade mouth over here spits all over me, and then this one–I don't even know his name, sir–kicks me in the–"

"Dick!" Megan turned to her friend, almost shocked that he'd do that.

"Exactly!" Tommy gasped, holding his crotch for emphasis. "And, just look at my clothes! They were trying to deliver some sort of demented Young Justice on me for getting a drink to support our school!"

"We didn't do anything!" Megan insisted, and the group protested until Slade handed out detentions.

The funny thing is, that is how they got their band name.


	7. Chapter 7

Wally called Dick on a Saturday, which was a little weird since they'd already scheduled practices throughout the week.

"Hey, do you think I could come over to work on some music?"

He really needed to learn how to say no.

"Master Richard, you have a guest." Alfred announced as Dick slid down the stairwell, earning a look of disapproval from the butler.

"Hey." He said sheepishly as Wally stared at the mansion around them.

"Hi?" Wally seemed completely shocked. "Why didn't you mention that your house was so... Such a... It's huge."

Dick shrugged, "it didn't come up?" He lead Wally to one of the many dens, this one contained a piano.

"This is just... Wow." Wally admired the rooms they passed and Dick sighed. Honestly he was glad he'd let Wally come over. It was kind of nice to not be alone wondering the manor.

"So you're a friend of master Richard?" Alfred asked when he brought them some snacks.

"That's right." Wally was a bit more used to the house, but was still admiring the perfectly in tune piano.

"I've never met one of Richard's friends before." Alfred smiled at the boys.

"Um... Alfred..." Dick managed, blushing slightly at the (entirely true) statement.

Once Alfred was gone, Richard managed to say, "he was just kidding  
about the whole friend thing. He's met a ton of my friends. Like, tons and tons." He mumbled. "Friends." Finally after realized he'd been talking too much.

"Right." Wally nodded. "Of course." He changed the subject easily. "You wanna hear the rap part?"

"Oh, yes." Dick sat beside him on the piano bench.

"Yeah? All right. Um..." Wally pulled up the rap on his phone.

"Okay. It's Wally, I'm musically inclined

Get a shiver down your spine.

Every time I rhyme

I'm in Lemonade Mouth

We don't learn to wait

We get on stage and determinate. Determin-"

He paused, gesturing vaguely. "Like, it would keep going." He explained, showing that he had more written.

"Wait, 'determinate'?" Richard smirked at the word choice.

"Yeah. It's like, get determined. Like, put on your game face." Wally explained.

"That is so not what 'determinate' means." Dick replied.

"What's it mean then?" Wally smirked.

"I don't know..." Dick mumbled.

"Mr. Mathlete doesn't know a simple word?" Wally teased. He'd found out that Richard was a mathlete in middle school. He hadn't let the joke die since.

"I don't know, English wasn't my first language." Dick said before he realized. Maybe it was the comfort of the manor. Maybe he had wanted to tell Wally a little about his past.

"Well, yeah." Wally said as if he knew already and Dick cringed. "You've got an accent, dumbass. Artemis's first language wasn't English either."

"What?" Dick raised an eyebrow.

"I've been meaning to ask where you were from." Wally clarified more.

"A lot of places." Richard shrugged. He almost regretted mentioning his first language because it just reminded him of them and he didn't need that on a nice day like this.

"Are you okay?" Wally looked concerned. "Did I push too far? You don't have to tell me."

Dick was great full for Wally's amount of patience. "Can we just work on the songs?"

"Yeah." Wally nodded.

"Because I- I have this one that I think is pretty good."

"Uh-oh." Wally joked.

"So it's just," Dick played a few chords, showing it to Wally easily, he started the lyrics.

"Trying hard to fight these tears

I'm crazy worried

Messing with my head, this fear

I'm so sorry

You know you gotta get it out

I can take it

That's what being a friend's about..."

"I like when you smile." Wally mumbled with a small grin.

The two were close. There was a pause, where neither moved scared of what the other would do.

"Ha, ha. Sorry, I–" Dick was the first to scoot away, regretting it a little.

Wally nodded, doing the same albeit awkwardly. "No, it, um..."

"Right, so-"

"Yeah, we should... Ahem."

Dick opted to change the subject. "Basically, it just picks up a little bit  
and we go through, like, this slow portion of the song, right? And then I was thinking that..."

* * *

"Well, this is it, guys. Our last rehearsal." Artemis lead the way to the music room, a grin in place.

"Guys, I can't believe the Halloween Bash is tomorrow night." Wally caught up to Artemis, the group trailing behind. Mostly Richard.

Connor tried to catch up too, only managing to get a little closer as the band moved through the basement. "And Rising Star in a few weeks."

Dick stopped at that comment, looking nauseous as he usually did when the teens mentioned the talent show. Megan was first to notice, turning around along with the other four band members.

"You okay?" Wally asked gently, leaning on the wall to mask his concern.

"Fine, fine. I'm totally fine." Dick assured, not making any move to keep walking.

"We're all nervous, Dickie." Connor reached out for the youngest member of Young Justice.

Megan did the same. "Try terrified."

"Hey, come on, you guys, we're gonna be great." Artemis retook her lead down the halls. "In fact, I think I know just the thing to make us feel better."

"What?" Megan looked up from comforting their lead singer.

Artemis simply smirked, pulling out a sketchbook. "I may or may not have come up with some designs for the band?" She offered the drawings, earning a few grins from her bandmates. She smiled back, reminding her friends. "We're in this together."

* * *

Wally was a little too excited about the band. After their final practice, he was feeling ready to play at the bash. He was so focused on the bash that he didn't even notice the boxes around the living room until he bumped into one.

"Hey there, buddy." Barry greeted. "You're home early."

"Yeah, practice went quickly." Wally shrugged, eying an exercise machine questionably. "What's all this?"

Barry looked slightly uncomfortable. "Iris's stuff."

Wally looked up from the machine. "Um, what's it doing here?"

"Look," Barry started and Wally flinched at the tone he used. It was too calm. "I know this has been tough for you. Moving in with me, miles away from Central City. But whatever issues you're having with Iris, we have to figure them out, because she makes me happy, Wally."

"Yeah." Wally grunted.

"And I've asked her to marry me." Barry confessed. Wally glared. He wasn't sure why he was so upset, he'd been beginning to tolerate Iris. But in that moment, the first thing he thought to do was walk away.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Megs." Tommy greeted with a false smile. It'd been a while since the two had been on good terms. Especially after the fight in the cafeteria.

"What's up with you?" Megan adjusted the books in her hand.

Tommy shrugged. "Nothing. Hey, have you seen the new weight room?"

"What?" Megan raised an eyebrow. She knew they had a new gym, and a weight room should be expected with that, but why was Tommy trying to show her?

"Oh, okay. You gotta check it out." Tommy insisted, practically dragging Megan down the hall. "It's really great."

"Okay." Megan sighed, following her former friend.

"So how's that whole band thing working out for you, anyway?" Tommy pretended to care.

Megan faked interest as well, "Yeah, it's great. Um...What are you up to?" She nearly tripped on one of the stairs. "Seriously, I don't have time for your games." She turned to see Logan, seated at one of the many benches, a girl stood before him. She wore his letterman jacket - something he'd told Megan not to do - feeling his arm with a small smirk.

"Can you tell I've been working out?" Logan didn't seem to notice Megan, though.

Tommy got his attention, with a simple. "Hey, Meg. You know my sister Tuppence, right?"

The second they made eye contact, Megan darted back down the stairs. "No, wait, Megan." Logan called after her, going to follow her.

Tommy, however, stopped him. "Let her go. Whoa. She's made her choice." He pat his best friend's shoulder calling a sarcastic, "Hey, good luck tonight." To Megan.

* * *

The room was filled with students and teachers alike in costume. There were some superheroes, some funny ones. Someone even dressed as Edward Cullen, far-off look and all. But backstage was a different story though, since Young Justice was supposed to be on already, and their sound check wasn't finished (due to Tommy's lovely interference), and they were missing their lead singer.

"He promised he'd be here." Artemis sighed, seated between Connor and Megan.

Connor tapped on his thigh. "Maybe he just got held up."

"We're on in ten minutes." Megan adjusted her jacket for the umpteenth time.

"Oh. Guys," Wally ran toward the three band members, trying to catch his breath. "I can't find him anywhere."

"I don't have time." Tim frantically tried to fix the sound, adjusting wires and unplugging different chords as fast as possible. "Those Mudslide jerks wrecked my setup before sound check. I'm telling you, it's sabotage."

"Doesn't matter. We can't go on without a lead singer." Megan gestured towards the group, almost to show that Dick wasn't there.

"Who, Dick? He ran through here a couple minutes ago." Tim plugged in a chord to check if it was the right one.

"What?" Artemis rose, along with the rest of the group.

He pointed, "That way. Looked like he was gonna hurl."

"Are you in here, Richard?" Connor called, checking the stalls in the (thankfully) empty bathroom.

"Dickie?" Wally looked around nervously, opening a stall to reveal a different guy dressed in a chicken costume. "Oh, sorry, James."

"Found him. He's in there." Connor gestured toward the stall.

"I'm going in. Okay, we- I'm going. We're coming in." Artemis insisted.

"We can't go in the boys' bathroom." Megan exclaimed as Artemis pushed the two of them in.

"How you feeling, Dick?" Wally leaned against the stall door, nervous.

"I'm great." Dick replied, breathing deeply. "Super."

"Ah! That's my boy!" Artemis laughed triumphantly.

"That's great." Connor agreed.

"But it's probably not the best idea for me to actually go out there." Dick tried to stop hyperventilating. "You know, physically."

A guy in a toilet costume tried to enter, but Megan (who was by the door) just waved him off. "We got plenty, thank you. Maybe next door. Sorry."

"Richard, we've rehearsed these songs a million times." Artemis pushed. "We've put everything we have in these songs."

Dick nodded, answering with a quiet. "I know, and I'm scared."

"Look, we're all scared." Wally sighed.

"We have like six minutes." Artemis whispered.

"What are we gonna do?" Connor whispered back.

"I don't know."

Wally sighed, pulling out something he wanted to save for after the bash from his coat pocket. It was a small plush elephant. Dick had mentioned loving elephants. Honestly, Wally was just hoping this would work.

"Dick." Wally handed the small elephant to the boy behind the door. "Look, we believe in you, okay?" He paused, adding more quietly. "I believe in you."

There was a pause, filled with silence. The band looked on nervously as the stall door opened revealing their lead singer.

"I'm ready." He confirmed, hugging the stuffed elephant close.

"Yes!" Artemis cheered.

"Yeah!" Megan laughed.

"Now we're going out there." Connor lead the group to the stage. The sound was all set up, and as the band filed into the stage, the lights turned on. The crowd booed (which was expected since most students were fans of mudslide crush).

"Hey, nice costumes." Tommy called, "Oh, you're not wearing any?" A few people snickered.

"Hey, come on. Quit it." Logan talked his friend down.

The band started, the crowd stared on.

"Trying hard to fight these tears,

I'm crazy worried.

Messing with my head, this fear,

I'm so sorry."

Tommy yawned.

"You know you gotta get it out,

I can take it.

That's what being a friend's about."

The soft music quickly picked up, along with the small lightshow the AV club had set up for them.

"I, I wanna cry.

I can't deny,

Tonight I wanna up and hide

And get inside

It isn't right

I gotta live in my life

I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it

I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it

Gotta turn the world

Into your dance floor

Determinate. Determinate

Push until you can't

And then demand more

Determinate. Determinate

You and me together

We can make it better

Gotta turn the world

Into your dance floor

Determinate. Determinate

Hate to feel this way

And waste a day

I gotta get myself on-stage

I shouldn't wait or be afraid

The chips will fall where they may

I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it

I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it

Gotta turn the world

Into your dance floor

Determinate. Determinate

Push until you can't

And then demand more

Determinate. Determinate

You and me together

We can make it better

Gotta turn the world

Into your dance floor

Determinate. Determinate

It's Wal, and I'm heaven-sent

Music like a veteran

Renegade lemonade. Use it in my medicine

Go ahead and try to name a band

We ain't better than

Reason why the whole world's picking us

Instead of them

People need a breather

'Cause they're feeling that adrenaline

Stop

Now hurry up and let us in

Knock

'Cause we're coming to your house

People keep on smiling

Like a lemon's in their mouth

I'm the real deal

You know how I feel

We're not in it for the mill

We're just in it for a thrill

Get down now. I ain't playin' around

Put your feet up on the ground

And just make that sound like

Gotta turn the world

Into your dance floor

Determinate. Determinate

Push until you can't

And then demand more

Determinate. Determinate

You and me together

We can make it better

Turn the world into your dance floor

Be quiet.

Determinate. Determinate

Come on and, come on and

Come on and get it going

Come on and, come on and

Come on and get it going

On the dance floor. On the dance floor

Come on!

Dance floor

Determinate."

"Looks like we got some competition  
at Rising Star, man." Logan smiled at the performance.

"Huh? You know, they're not that good." Tommy muttered.

"No, man." Logan nodded toward the stage. "They're great."

"Okay." Dick spoke for the group. "Well, we're Young Justice." The crowd cheered as Artemis grabbed a mic. "And now a few words from our lead guitarist, Artemis Crock."

Several different responses followed. Some booed, some cheered. Artemis didn't seem to mind either way.

"We'd like to shine a light on a recent change that affects us all." Artemis smirked. "We'd like to talk about this school, it's treating certain people like they matter more than others. Little things like the fact that funding for sports is more important than a music program." A few cheers. "Or a school newspaper, or any one of us."

"Do you know about this?" Mr. Wilson glared at Miss Lance, who shrugged.

"We all deserve to be treated like we matter." Artemis called the ought the gym. "Because, ladies and gentlemen, we do matter!"

The music started again, and soon most members of the band were singing.

"Be heard, be strong, be proud.

I wanna make some noise.

Stand up, come on, be loud.

We're gonna raise our voice.

Come on, come on, come on

You gotta hear me now

You gotta hear me now

You gotta hear me now

Hey now

We no longer wait around

My team's stronger like weights now

Keeps on growing

Our muscle keeps on showing

We came here to make a change

We came here to rearrange

We came here 'cause we believe

We came here 'cause we achieve

While I got the microphone

Make sure how I feel is known

All for one, we rock the zone

How I feel to each his own

All my people, treat 'em right

We reserve the right to fight

For what we want. For what we need

To the front, we shall proceed

Here we come

And we're ready to go, go, go

You better run

'Cause we don't take no, no, no

Come on

Be heard, be strong, be proud

I wanna make some noise."

"Artemis, stop it!" Slade called through the crowd only to be ignored.

"Stand up, come on, be loud

We're gonna raise our voice

Come on, come on, come on

You gotta hear me now."

Wilson threatened. "Megan, I will call your father."

"You gotta hear me now."

"I said we're tired of this." Artemis called through a megaphone.

"Wally, what are you doing?" The principal called.

"We're gonna stand up for what we believe in." Artemis encouraged. "We might be on our own, but we are one. Everybody ready? Let's go!"

"Be heard, be strong, be proud

I wanna make some noise

Stand up, come on, be loud

We're gonna raise our voice."

Slade bumped into Tim, who was running the sound. "Shut it down! Shut it off!"

"You gotta hear me now

You gotta hear me now

You gotta hear me now."

The lights all went out as Mr. Wilson pulled the fuse to stop the rebellion in his school.


End file.
